SX2: Australiatu
SX2: Australiatu '''was the sophomore season of SX and was the first to be played at it's own board. However the season has been lost ever since the first ezboard hack in 2007 which left much of the board useless. This season's twists were initially faux-men and women tribes and then immediately merge all 18 players in one tribe from the start. The initial faux-tribal divisions held as the women created a strong union against the men. Despite Jerri's quit, the first 5 players voted out of the game were men. Despite losing Kimmi pre-merge and Eliza to a Purple Rock, the final 6 was made up of entirely women. Eventually it was '''Lisa Keiffer/SandCreekColonie who bested final two opponent Scout Cloud Lee/char99bok in a close vote of 4-3. Chosen to return in SX6 were Jeff, Lisa, Mia & Scout. Lisa, Scout and Jeff were all early merge boots but Mia hung on despite being "inactive". After being saved by a number of exiles and blindside votes, Mia would eventually finish the game in 6th place. Lisa also returned for SX7 but was voted out first after not showing up. Contestants Recap Like the first series, Survivor X2 began with eighteen castaways divided by gender. The division didn't last very long, however, as the reversal theme of the season merged the men and women into one tribe named Barralinta. Much like the first season, Girl Power reigned supreme as the women banded together and made a pact to stick together until the very end. Deciding he was unable to put forth his full effort, Keith became the first castaway in the history of Survivor X to quit, giving the women the numbers to vote out outsider Nick at the game's first official Tribal Council. Despite Jerri deciding to quit for personal reasons, the women continued to stick together during the next three votes- voting out their perceived biggest threats in John P, Brady and Brook. Kimmi soon found herself in hot water with the women when it was revealed she had an alliance with some of the men. At twelve the tribe was redivided into two tribes named Yasucha and Lopakor, where the all-female alliance majority on both tribes voted out Kimmi and Michael at a Double Tribal Council. After Lopakor secured the final Immunity before the merge, the original Yasucha women of Elisabeth, Julie & Lisa decided not to sacrifice another female- instead choosing to vote out John K. After the tribes were re-merged, Girl Power continued as the women outnumbered Jeff and Rodger with an alliance of seven. When neither was able to win the next Individual Immunity, Rodger's dealing and a Lopakor majority helped him stick around another day as Jeff was voted out- but he became the first member of the jury. With Rodger as the last man standing, the women began to realize they would soon have to eat one of their own. This paranoia caused mass confusion and at the next Tribal Council a crack in the women's alliance was revealed as a dead-locked tie was caused. With no one willing to change their vote, the Purple Rock of Death made it's first appearance in Survivor X. Although she never received a vote, Eliza's fate was left up to chance as she drew the PRoD and was eliminated from the game. After the craziness of the previous Tribal Council, the women re-established their alliance while Rodger's double-dealing came back to haunt him as the final male was voted out. The all-women final six consisted of Alicia, Elisabeth, Julie, Lisa, Mia, and Scout. Although they thought the twists were over, they were shocked when they were divided into three tribes of two (Yasucha, Lopakor, and the new Kuchevi). With Kuchevi as the obviously weaker of the three tribes, the women of Yasucha & Lopakor came together as Alicia and Julie were voted out back-to-back. Going into the final four, the remaining ladies battled it out for immunity and when Elisabeth came up short she was voted out for her prowess in challenges. Lisa considered Mia to be a threat and, after she won the Final Immunity Challenge, voted her out and took the eccentric Scout to the final two. Although Scout put up a good fight, Lisa Keiffer made the right decision in eliminating the stronger of her allies and won in the series' closest final vote- leaving Australiatu as the Sole Survivor.